


Confessions of a Lyrium Addict

by KSilverland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSilverland/pseuds/KSilverland
Summary: A tale of Cullen Rutherford's experiences across the course of Dragon Age: Inquisition, in journal form. Featuring Rashallen Lavellan and appearances by the Inquisition Cast, across the timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the lovely captainsaku. She's also the one to thank for this fic existing in the first place.

9:40 Dragon - Wintermarch 1

Maker’s breath, why am I even doing this? Cassandra handed me this tome of a journal—leather-bound, with proper parchment. How much did she spend on this blighted thing?—and said it would ‘help.’ Help with what, exactly?  
I have work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

9:40 Dragon - Wintermarch 11

The prisoner--no. I suppose she’s called the Herald now--is not what I had expected. She had been small, when they had brought her in, though I had only a glance of her as I led our men back into the valley. She’s elven, also--another surprise. She’s made it clear that she remains only to close the Breach, and feels the need to do little else. Cassandra has gone to lengths to hide her discomfiture, though she has confided in me that she is concerned about the Herald’s motivations. She is Dalish to the core, refuses to worship the Maker, and has stood counterpoint to many of our plans to expand. I understand her hesitancy: we were the ones who had threatened her with death not a handful of months ago, yet all of Thedas is at stake and she refuses to see reason. I pray she opens her mind to the larger problems that plague us: the Inquisition exists to close the Breach, true, but we also exist to return peace to Thedas. With the mages and templars still at war, the Chantry shattered after the Conclave, we could step in, set things to rights. We could change things for the better--for not only mages and templars, but for all of the people of Thedas. Even elves, if she would have it. 

But enough. Writing will not convince her--if anything, she has proven herself a woman of action, so action we shall take. Maker willing, that will be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

9:40 Dragon - Wintermarch 30

I have seen the Herald fight in the ring—sparred with her, myself—, though it is nothing compared to her in the field. She favors the sword and shield when battering recruits, and has learned to take my advice with more of a huff and less of a glare than she had when she first joined us. There were days I wondered if she’d openly backtalk, though that has yet to occur. She respects proficiency, and I have proven mine: I could have sworn she would take my head, though, that first time I bested her in a match.

Seeing her in the field, at the unexpected bandit hole we had stumbled across near Haven—I underestimated her skill with a blade. She always wears this massive, two-handed thing (it’s been an axe, of late, though she seems to favor greatswords) and yet she never uses it in the ring. When she practices with it, it is usually against Bull, or on her own time when the fields have cleared and our recruits are elsewhere. If there's an audience, she favors other weapons.

I did not understand her mastery of that two-handed blade until today.

The raw power she wields—she lifts the blade with ease, light as a dancer as she parried, countered, crushed. Yes, she moves more slowly than she does with a shorter blade and shield, yet it was hard to track her in the fray, quick as she was. She takes sheer joy in the thrill of combat, and her shouts were enough to bolster our men and distract the bandits. It was...difficult not to be drawn in by her energy. Not to simply watch as she wreaked havoc across the field. And the way she grinned, all teeth and flushed cheeks—

I wonder if she will spar me, greatsword to my sword and shield. As equals. Perhaps I should ask.


	4. Chapter 4

9:40 Dragon - Guardian 12

It has been some time since I have written, and I fear Cassandra may behead me if I do not attempt to write here again. She stormed in here in a fury this afternoon...When I asked her what I was supposed to write, she supplied that I should, “Make note of my thoughts and activities.” Blighted helpful, that.

So, I filed the usual reports today. We’re running short on grain for our mounts—Dennet claims he’s already put in the requisition, but when I checked with our new quartermaster, he insisted that he’d received no such request. The boy barely seems old enough to be quartermaster, let alone properly fulfill his duties, but Leliana assures me that his connections are useful and that he’s been effective. Josephine echoed the sentiment. So much has changed so quickly...

The recruits performed admirably in their drills, also. Lennith is still struggling with the weight of his shield; I may move him to ranged combat, see how well he handles a bow. Assuming he can draw the thing. We shall see.

Josephine came by with yet another request for a luncheon with one of the noble visitors from Orlais. Marquise some-such this time. Again. Maker, I have nothing to discuss over tea and crumpets. Sit me down with one of the chevaliers and I will at least be able to discuss tactics, training methods—

Andraste’s tits, my reports are better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

9:41 Dragon - Guardian 20

Skyhold is...magnificent. Ancient, yet solid in spite of the centuries it has laid unoccupied. Solas claims it is of elven make, built in the days before Arlathan’s fall. It is surprisingly well maintained, if so, though there is much work to be done. The main hall needs to be cleared of debris, and the western towers need the touch of a stonemason—as do many sections of the outer walls. If we can clear the courtyard both by the gate and by the stables, we will have space for a training yard and space for the surgeons to work. There are so many wounded….

Haven–I will have to write of Haven another time. For now, I need set to work, and ensure my men are comfortable. Cared for.


End file.
